


Good Luck

by ML (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Class Officer Auctions, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, buying dates with people, getting caught in costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette ends up having to participate in an auction where one lucky guy (or gal) can win a date with her. Through some unplanned circumstance, Chat Noir ends up going on the date with Marinette instead- much to her dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! After a long ass time. I'm so sorry for not posting fics or updating T_T I've been struggling with writer's block which is why it took me a month and a half to finish this work. The 2nd part is still being finished as I write this. But I promise it will be posted by tomorrow. Gotta post at least one thing for MariChat May. 
> 
> THANKS FOR 500+ FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR!!!
> 
> (I was able to finish this thanks to these songs https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2SxAeFI9grIKDWWoAlmOkjJGelvXa-eo)

Marinette sank back into her chair once the meeting was over. Her head rested against the hard plastic as she recalled the events that had passed just a few moments prior. She couldn’t believe they were actually going through with the plan.

Collège Françoise Dupont was going to hold an officer auction for their biannual charity event.

And she was going to be part of it.

Despite having turned them down on numerous occasions, the board persisted - wearing her down with compliments. They kept insisting that she was one of the prettiest, most eligible candidates until she was too dumbfounded to open her mouth and argue. All their praise left her wondering whether she should be flattered or upset. But right now, she was _definitely_ upset.

Not only was it demeaning and embarrassing to auctioned off, but she didn’t know how she felt about Adrien being thrown into the equation. Though he wasn’t being auctioned off, he -like the rest of the student body- would be given a chance to place down actual money to go a date with her. Just thinking about what would happen if he bet on her mad her knees weak. But then again what if he didn’t? Did that mean he was uninterested?

Of course her mind thought up the worst case scenario and played it out in front of her. What if Adrien picked another girl? Just picturing made her heart squeeze. It was one thing if girls chase after him since he’s Adrien freaking Agreste, but if he picked another girl? Marinette wouldn’t want to get in the way of his happiness - even though it would completely crush her.

She wished Adrien would just miss school that day. It would be easier to live with the fact that he wasn’t there that day then regretting the outcome of his choice. Besides, if she did somehow end up on a date with him she would probably be freaking out too hard to even make it memorable.

Yet deep down, past the sensible side of her mind, hope lay dormant - hope that Adrien Agreste would pick her.

 

* * *

 

Adrien had no general opinion on the student council’s officer auction.  It was one of those weird, attention grabbing things that the student council did to raise money for a good cause. Ever since it had been announced, the auction was all his schoolmates would gossip about. He couldn’t even walk down the hall without hearing at least one person mention it. Everyone was interrogating each other about the auction and - of course- he hadn’t been spared. Normally, he was accustomed to being talked about. Having people pick at his personal life and interests was how he lived. But at school there was an extra element of aggravation. He couldn’t simply turn away or hide from the people who kept asking him the same question at least ten times a day.  They just couldn’t stop hounding him on whether or not was going to bid on someone – even after he’d said no multiple times. The issue got so out of hand that he’d begged Nathalie to schedule a shoot in the middle of the day – giving him the perfect excuse to be gone during the auction, or at least for most of it.

Now that the shoot was over Adrien was on his way back to school. Nino had kept him updated on how the auction was going and so far it seemed uneventful. However, the string of texts that came just as he was turning into school seemed panicked. He’d told Adrien that he would be waiting for him by the front steps of the school -and he was. Adrien found his brown haired friend hunched over, clutching his knees as he gasped to catch his breath.

“What happened to you, bro?” Adrien worriedly assessed Nino, noting the missing cap and scratches on his arm. Had there been an akuma attack he wasn’t aware of?

“I’ll explain later. Now come on!” Nino grabbed his hand and practically dragged him towards the auditorium.

The first thing Adrien noticed when the auditorium doors opened was Marinette. She stood in front of a brown folding chair with her arms tightly crossed behind her back. Her posture looked poised and calm, but the tension in her face told him otherwise. From the way her cheeks filled with pink to the way she slightly creased her brow it was clear she wanted to be anywhere but there. Adrien stared for a few seconds, wishing there was something he could do to help her. Unfortunately, Nino latched on to his arm, ripping him from his thoughts and pulling him to where the rest of their class was seated.

Alya was on her feet, furiously gripping both Nino’s hat and wallet in one hand while the other was raised painfully high, flashing big blue numbers at the stage.

Adrien frowned back at Nino who was rubbing his arm unconsciously. Though Adrien took slight comfort that Nino had been messed up by Alya instead of an akuma, he was still a concerned about his friend’s wellbeing. “Why does Alya have your stuff?”

“Long story,” he mumbled through his teeth. A second later he was looking up at Adrien with the same urgency he had before. “That’s not what’s important right now.” Nino gestured to where Sabrina stood. The girl was on her tip toes, also determinedly vying for the auctioneer’s attention. “Chloe’s using Sabrina to buy the date with Marinette.”

Adrien was taken aback to say the least. His eyes flicked over to where Chloe sat, happily filing her nails next to Sabrina. He’d guessed at her maybe having feelings for Ladybug, but Marinette was certainly a new development. Unsure of what else to say he responded truthfully, “I didn’t know she liked Marinette…”

Nino waved his hands exasperatedly as he tried to get his point across. “That’s because she doesn’t like her. Alya over heard some stuff about her wanting to win the date with Marinette just to do something embarrassing to her.”

_Ah… That sounded more like Chloe…_

“One hundred twenty-five euros!” Sabrina yelled out, taking everyone aback.

The maximum any of these bids ever went to was around eighty. But this was Chloe. And if Adrien knew Chloe, he knew that this was pocket change compared to the money she blew whilst on holiday. There was no way his friends stood a chance of winning against that.

Alya let out an incomprehensible yell as she stomped her way to where Nino and Adrien stood.

“Going once…”

 “Shit,” Nino muttered under his breath as he saw her approach.  “We don’t have more than one hundred between the two of us.”

Alya’s eyes rimmed with angry tears as she looked directly at Adrien. “She’s going to hurt her. Chloe’s going to hurt my best friend, Adrien. And she’s going to use your name to do it.”

“Going twice…”

He was sure he looked confused, because Alya went on.

“She told everyone she’s bidding on your behalf. She’s been telling everyone that she was going to bid for you since this whole thing was announced.”

Was Chloe the reason he kept getting bombarded by people? What was worse was she was going to use his name to hurt one of his friends.

“Give me your bidder paddle,” Adrien asked. His anger towards Chloe made his voice sound more demanding than he’d intended.

She held it out for him. “What are you-.”

Alya’s mouth snapped shut when she saw Adrien raise it over his head before the auctioneer could lower his gavel. He closed his eyes and practically screamed, “Two hundred and fifty euros!”

His voice rang through the crowded room, calling the attention of everyone around him.

Everyone looked taken aback by his interjection, even the auctioneer. But no one was more stunned than Chloe. She stared back at him when his eyes shifted her way. Her eyes were bugging out and her mouth hung agape, but her body remained as still as statue. Sabrina kept worriedly glancing from him to Chloe, waiting for the girl to prompt her to bid higher. But Chloe didn’t so much as blink away while she held his gaze.  She didn’t even care that the auctioneer was counting down. It seemed she unable to get past her utter shock at what he’d done.

The sound of the hammer slamming pulled him away from the staring match, leading his attention to the stage.  Marinette was curiously and nervously scanning the whispering crowd. Adrien knew she wouldn’t be able to see anyone behind those blinding stage lights.

 “Sold! To Number 1591 Mr. ...,” the auctioneer hung on the last word, waiting for him to answer.

“Adrien Agreste,” he yelled to the stage, making his voice loud enough to be heard over the silent murmurs that filled the hall.

He watched as Marinette jolted at the sound of his name. It was quick movement, easy for an untrained eye to miss, but Adrien noticed. He could make out how her face moved ever so slightly. Her widening eyes and parted mouth made it surprise. He just hoped it was the good kind.

 “Mr. Adrien Agreste has just won a date with our lovely Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

It would be extremely awkward to spend a whole day with someone who doesn’t like you.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date XD (horribly unedited version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you reading this, you're about to witness me crash and burn while writing. II really just wanted to finish this so I apologize if the work isn't consistent and doesn't flow as nicely as part 1. I still hope you'll enjoy everything else.

Adrien was beginning to seriously regret not turning down the last minute photoshoot scheduled on the same day as his date. He cursed under his breath as he checked the time on his phone. Why had he let his nervousness get the best of him? He’d thought the photoshoot would distract him – help him collect his nerves- and yet the date was the only thing on his mind the whole time.

Each painful camera flash seemed to last longer than it should have, heightening Adrien’s nerves. The boy itched to leave but was committed to stay. He bounced his leg and paces around between shots. He’d never wanted leave a shoot more than he had in that moment. The second the photographer announced he was done, Adrien darted to his bag- not bothering to change out of the new GabrielTM casual attire. After one quick text Nathalie, informing her that he’d be home in the evening, he transformed and finally headed off.

Chat Noir knew he’d arrive in record time at the rate he was moving, but that didn’t change the fact that he was nearly an hour late. He’d wanted to make this date as fun and happy as possible, but he’d already gone off to a bad start. Would she hate him for this? Marinette had often complained to Alya about the auction so he knew she wasn’t fond of it, but he hadn’t heard her mention it again after he won her bid. Whether or not that was a good or bad thing – he still wasn’t sure.

He wasn’t given much more of a chance to dwell on it as he closed in on their designated meetup spot. Since he was still transformed, Chat had to find a somewhere he could de-transform without being caught. Thankfully there was an alleyway by the fountain that looked promising. He checked for onlookers one last time before he jumped down.

Chat had been about to undo his transformation, when he heard a voice call out.

“Chat Noir? What are you doing here?”

He froze, not having to look back to know who’d spoken to him.

Cursing his own bad luck, Chat spun on his heels to the opening and gave the intruder a surprised greeting “Princess!

One of Marinette’s eyebrows twitched at the nickname, but the rest of her expression remained stern. “I saw you from the roof top. Is there any trouble? Is there an akuma?”

Chat Noir blinked to get his head straight. He hadn’t expected Marinette to be dolled up. Even though the only thing different about her outfit was the low cut pale blue blouse, she looked positively radiant.

It took him more than a few seconds to realize that she’d asked about an akuma. He was about to go with the default lie and tell her there was. He could have easily snuck away and come back as Adrien, but he came up with an intriguing plan. _Have Chat Noir figure out if she’s mad at Adrien._

 “No, no. Actually, I came here to see you.”

 “Me?” Her face twisted in shock and confusion. And maybe Chat heard her wrong, but she sounded more scared than bashful.

“Yeah! I heard you had a date with the Agreste fellow.” He set a light hearted tone, trying to coax her into telling him if she was mad at Adrien.

 “I do. Or, I’m supposed to. But- wait-,” She looked up at him suspiciously, “how do you know that?”

“I - because Adrien told me.” Chat blurted out the first thing that came to mind and immediately regretted it. He wanted to bite his tongue. He’d only meant to see how mad she was, but he managed to completely disregard his secret identity. He quickly came up with what seemed like a convincing lie. “I ran into him while I doing some rounds. Adrien really wanted to be here but he had some… conflicting schedules.”

“Oh…,” Marinette’s voice was barely above a whisper. He saw some of the light in her eyes dim as she looked down.

Though he was happy she’d believed the lie, he didn’t intentionally want to make her upset. The way the shadows hid her eyes, he grew worried. The least he could do was keep her from being akumatized, especially since it would be his fault, no matter which alter ego he hid behind. But mostly, he felt like a crappy friend.

Marinette, unlike him, was his good friend. Seeing her sad, made him sad. Still, he was unsure of if she was mad at Adrien or not, and he didn’t want to risk coming back as his civilian self. So he came up with a new plan. It was a dumb plan, but all he could come up with in the spur of the moment.

“Don’t fret, Princess. That’s part of the reason he sent me here! To sweep you off your feet,” the words left his mouth before he even fully processed them. He bowed deeply hoping to hide his own embarrassment, maybe the mask would cover his blush.

“Pardon?” Marinette was looking down at him with confused -perhaps slightly angry- eyes.

He tried to explain again, “I am a replacement date, curtesy of Adrien Agreste, and I purromise I’ll do my best to make today purrfect.”

Her less than flattered expression made him feel more awkward then he already did. Maybe it would have been better to start with the apology? Chat slowly rose from his bow. He sucked in a deep breath before saying, “Adrien also wanted me to tell you that he’s very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very-.”

“You can stop,” Marinette cut in since it looked like he could go on forever.

But Chat Noir held up one hand as he continued counting on the other. “Very sorry,” he finished with a bright smile, lifting three fingers in front of her face.

Marinette gave him lack luster applause as she watched him beam with pride. “Gold star for being able to count to thirteen, Chat. Isn’t that a bit excessive?”

Chat only shot back with a shit eating grin. “Adrien told me he would apologize a dozen times if he could. It only seemed fitting to use a baker’s dozen.”

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when he saw her recoil with disgust.

Marinette’s shook her head to collect herself. She faced him with a forced smile. “Thank you for delivering the message, but I’m sure you have more important superhero things to tend to. So, I’ll just be headed home.

With that Marinette began to walk away and Chat didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t Ladybug, whose hand he could grab onto. He wasn’t Adrien, who is supposed to be her friend. But he couldn’t just let her go.

Chat balled his fists to gather some courage, hoping his words could reach out to her in ways in limbs could not, “All the time you spent on that shirt would go to waste if you leave now, Princess.”

She stopped right before she stepped into the street, turning around to look back at him.

“I promise I’ll take you on a proper date, Marinette… Spending time with me isn’t that terrible…”

Marinette looked back at Chat Noir- taking in his bowed posture and droopy ears. Guilt knotted her stomach. She might have let out some of her frustration at him because he was being an obnoxious flirt, but that didn’t make it okay.

“I don’t think you’re terrible, Chat. I just – I just think it would be kind of hard to go on a date with a superhero.”

Chat Noir’s black suit would stick out like a sore thumb in the daytime. Marinette knew that if they stepped out of the alleyway someone was bound to find him eventually. And if she was next to him… her face would be all over the tabloids. What would her parents say? What would _Alya_ say?

“How about I prove you wrong?” It was amazing how fast Chat perked up as he stood with shoulder upright, boasting a wide playful grin.

“How exactly do you plan on doing that?”

“Follow me, Princess.” He excitedly motioned for her to join him as he finally got out to the streets.

Marinette followed, still looking at him with questioning eyes as she stood at his side. Chat seemed to ignore her gaze as he walked down the concrete sidewalk with a bounce in his step.

They’d even been out of the alleyway for five second when someone called out, “Chat Noir!”

Marinette immediately shot him the ‘I told you so’ look. But he held up a hand, motioning for her to wait and watch.

He walked up to the girl, shooting her a suave smile as he spoke, “I’m not the real Chat Noir. Thank you for thinking I’m good enough to look like him, but I’m just a humble cosplayer.” He finished with a sigh as he pressed a dejected hand over his chest.

To Marinette it was way too obvious this was actually Chat Noir. No one else could be this extra. But she watched with her mouth agape as the girl seemed to fall for it.

“Well your cosplay is amazing, oh my god, you look just like him.” The girl’s eyes lit up as she gushed over the cat boy’s suit.

With each passing second Marinette was more and more horrified with how anyone could even fall for such a terrible lie

“I just try to pay attention to details.” Chat chose to channel a little bit of Adrien in that moment, flashing a bashful smile and nervously tugging on his cuffs.

The girl was looking up at him with wonder-filled eyes, undeterred by his explanation. “Would you mind if I took a photo with you?”

“Um, I’m on a date right now and I don’t want people to think I’m the real Chat Noir. I could take one quick photo, but I really don’t have time for people to be stopping me, sorry.” He scratched the back of his head and gave her an apologetic smile.

“Gotcha. Never mind about the photo. Thanks anyways! Could I get the name of your cosplay page?” The girl whipped out her keyboard on her phone, holding it out to him.

At first, Chat thought he’d have to make one up, but he remembered the name of the fashion blog that Alya set up for Marinette. He hastily typed it down, gave the girl back her phone with a smile, and wordlessly went to where Marinette was standing.

The raven haired girl had her arms crossed, half looking at him and half looking over his shoulder to the people who were staring at them. “We should get you a disguise.”

He shook his head, looking oddly confident. “Nah, princess. I think we’ll be just fine.”

“Oh? Are you going to stop each and every person who tries to take a picture of you? Or of us? Because that’s impossible.”

She knew that this would happen, and that was part of the reasons she didn’t want to go on a date with Chat. Gabriel Agreste had made it to where no media outlets could report on Adrien’s personal and school life, but Chat? Chat Noir didn’t have that kind of protection against the press and yet he smiled like nothing could go wrong.

“I just get this feeling today, the two of us going to be very lucky, Princess.”

Marinette scoffed. “Us be lucky? I mean I have my fair share of bad luck but you are literally bad luck incarnate.” She poked him in the side and laughed.

 “That doesn’t mean I’m always the one on the receiving end.” He stepped back and lifted one arm like he was taking an oath. “I, Chat Noir, solemnly swear anyone who tries to take photos of us will not be able to get a clear shot.”

As he finished, Marinette’s eyes shifted - looking around expectantly.

Chat Noir looked down at her with furrowed brows. “What are you doing?”

“I was honestly thought something ominous was going to happen. You know like a rumble of thunder or maybe some cracked mirrors?”

Chat gave a small chuckle. “Are you always this funny, Princess?”

“Unlike you, I’m hilarious.” She stuck out her prideful nose.

Chat stopped walking. “Okay then, Princess, you’re on. The person who makes the other one laugh the most wins.”

“Anything goes?”

“Everything goes.”

She narrowed her eyes on the hand he held out to her before she took it. “I hope you’re ready to lose all nine of your lives.”

He exaggeratedly clicked his tongue. “You come to my house, you make a mockery of my puns.”

“Chat, we’re in the middle of Paris,” she stated plainly, barely refraining from another eye roll.

He gestured to the city with arms wide open and smirked. “My domain, my home, and my house.”

Marinette groaned before she let out a bought of laughter. “Fine, if it’s your house, how about you direct us to the kitchen so we can eat?”

It struck him that Marinette was probably hungry having had to wait an extra hour for him to arrive. She most likely hadn’t had anything to eat during that time. Now that he thought about it, he was a bit hungry too.

“Okay, Princess, let’s go get some lunch.”

 

* * *

 

They found themselves at a café in a slightly quieter part of Paris. It was a short walk there filled with silly jokes and light laughter. It was a pleasant walk there but Chat could tell that Marinette was still not completely content. There was still an invisible wall he couldn’t breach. It was built with bricks of awkward silence that constantly passed over them. And from how they across from one another, not saying a word, he knew that wall was only getting higher.

He broke the silence after the waiter handed them the menus. The prices next to the food selection made him realize he had no wallet on his person. His hands patted his pockets in hopes to find some change, but he knew it was in vain.

Marinette only raised a brow at him but didn’t voice what she wanted to ask.  “It’s okay if you don’t have your wallet, Chat. I’ll pay. You’re going on this date with me as a favor anyways.”

The cat superhero felt shame and guilt at the fact she’d even had to offer. The way she shrugged her shoulder like it was no big deal made him wonder if she’d ever even been on a proper date. Was it always like this for her? Or was he just an exception?

No matter the reason, he couldn’t just let her pay for him.

“Ah, no, it’s fine, Princess. This cat’s got you covered.” He winked at her, hoping he looked as confident as he sounded. “If you’ll just excuse me a moment.” Chat got up and hurriedly strode to the restroom leaving a confused looking Marinette staring after him.

He let out a shaky, relieved sigh as he locked himself in a stall and undid his transformation.

The second Plagg was out of his ring he began moaning for cheese. Adrien hurriedly shuffled through his bag, hoping no one would hear Plagg. He tossed the kwami his cheese without looking up and continued digging for his wallet.

“You know, kid,” Plagg said between bites, “this whole date thing might not be so bad. If anything, I’m just glad you’re putting your power to some use. Saving the city is great and all but seeing you stumble through a date is way more fun.”

“Just hurry up and eat,” Adrien rolled his eyes as he pulled out the blue leather wallet.

Two seconds later Plagg finished inhaling his cheese and was complacent enough to go back into the ring. Adrien held his wallet in his mouth at he mumbled the magic words through hard leather. When he was finally Chat Noir again, he took the wallet out of his mouth and put it in his pocket.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he said as he approached the table, smiling at his small triumph.

“Did you find your wallet?” Marinette asked before she bit into the bread she’d had in her hands.

“I did,” he answered, taking his seat and helping himself to a slice from the tray.

They both sat quietly eating until Marinette spoke up again. “Is there a problem with me paying for both of us?”

 “I’m supposed to be taking you out on a date,” Chat calmly replied despite feeling how thick the atmosphere had gotten.

“Actually, since Adrien won the date, it’s me who’s supposed to be taking him out on a date.” There was a challenge to Marinette’s voice that Chat couldn’t quite place but he wasn’t going to concede.

“Adrien isn’t here, Princess, and I’m not letting you pay for me.”

“Fine, I won’t pay for you. But you can’t stop me from paying for my own lunch.” Marinette’s spoon clanged again the glass plate as she set it down, adding to the finality of her tone.

“Princess, that’s not how dates are supposed to go-.”

She shot him a warning glare as she took a sip of her water.

“Okay, okay, have it your way.” At least he wouldn’t have to feel bad about making her pay for his meal.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as they began to much on the bread they’d been given as an appetizer. Chat could tell she was avoiding more than just speaking to him. She wasn’t looking him in the eyes either. He couldn’t handle it anymore. The quiet – the awkwardness – it was all getting in the way of them having a good time.

“Are you upset?” he broke the silence, asking a question he’d thought about many times during the short duration of their date.

“What?” She finally looked up at him again, her voice still ringing with bitter hostility from their last conversation.

He cleared his throat, looking directly at her as he clarified. “Are you upset that you’re on a date with me instead of Adrien?”

Marinette bit her lip, concentrating on how to avoid telling him anything when she realized it was best to just tell him the truth. She put her food down and sighed, looking him straight in the eyes. “Chat Noir, I certainly wasn’t expecting to go on a date with you today. I-I just spent a bit of time trying to make today special and it feels like nothing is going the way I’d hoped.”

He focused on his plate. The single slice of bread he’d just dipped in seasoned oil was looking less and less appetizing. Maybe going on a date with her as Chat Noir was only fun for him. “Are you mad at him?”

“… I don’t think so. I’m just a little sad.” The deeper her frown grew, the heavier his stomach felt. “If he couldn’t make it, I wish he’d given me some form of warning.”

Chat swallowed down the guilt building in his throat. “I’m sure he had his reasons.”

 Marinette just nodded, making them fall back into their silent meal.

Chat, ever unable to keep quiet, started a new conversation – one which he knew she would find interest in. “So… have you heard about Mecha Strike 4 Unlimited?”

Marinette’s eyes lit up like Paris in the night. Everything from the smile on her face to the way her shoulders rose up showed she was much happier to talk about this. “Have I heard about it? Do you know who you’re talking to?”

Her enthusiasm was contagious. He found himself smiling like an idiot as he watched her go on and on about every detail of the new game, from the updated graphics to the speculated smoother game play to the new locations. It was the first time the two of them spoke like this. There were no awkward pauses, just a mutual passion for something they cared about. From there on, holding a conversation no longer felt like climbing up a mountain.

They talked and talked even as they left the restaurant.

“You know, Marinette, I’ve realized something.” Chat gave her mischievous smirk.

“What?” She sighed, knowing she’d regret asking it. He only wore that stupid grin was he was about to say something he knew she wouldn’t like.

His smirk grew to full blown grin, “You’re a walking meme.”

Of course she was offended at first, glaring up at him with her jaw hanging open. But then she snapped her mouth shut and coolly asked, “Then what are you?”

“The encyclopedia of puns.” He held up a “V” for victory as he tucked his lips to form a catty smile.

Marinette went into a fit of giggles. “Oh my god, are you five thousand years old, too? I’m not sure anyone from this era remembers what the heck an encyclopedia is. Get with the times, you old cat.”

He stroked his hairless chin in an exaggeratedly thoughtful manner, snapping his fingers when he’d come to a conclusion. “So, I’m the Wikipedia of puns?”

She shook her head, laughing even harder. “You don’t deserve that title. Your puns belong in the pun equivalent of those baby books that teach kids how to potty.”

“Poop jokes are cheap,” he commented as he fought off a smile.

“Anything goes,” she mocked before bursting out laughing once again. This time he couldn’t help but laugh too.

 “Are we almost there, Princess?” the cat boy whined when the laughter died down.  

“It’s just down this street,” she informed him, speaking slowly like she was speaking to a child.

Ironically enough, they were headed to a place fit for a child.

Chat’s wide eyes were glued to interior of the shop. “A toy store?”

Marinette shrugged. “Well, Adrien said he’d never been to one. So, I figured why not?”

“I’m sure he would have loved this,” he responded, refusing to take his eyes away from the moving toys out on display.

Marinette noticed how he seemed enchanted by everything in the store as they walked in. “Have you never been to one, either?”

“Is it that obvious?” he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

She nodded. “More obvious than the bananas you seem to have for hair.”

He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead in mock dismay. “Your humor wounds me. Can we have simple pun battle instead?”

“I’ll have you know I’ll still whoop you. My dad is the pun master,” she warned as they walked into the board game section of the store.

“I’m willing to that… Risk,” he grinned as he held up a box of Risk and proudly waved it in her face.

“I hate you.” Marinette cringed, trying to keep herself from chucking the nearest object at him.

The dumb, mischievous cat smile was back on his face. “I guess not everyone can be your friend in… Life.”

“Oh my god,” she muffled her groan as she pressed her face into her hands.

Chat took this a queue to continue. “Looks like I’m getting a… Monopoly on these puns.”

Marinette had had enough. She went to the shelf and grabbed to boxes, angrily shoving them in his face as she retorted. “Why don’t you get a… Clue and say… Sorry for the horrible puns!”

“I’m so proud of you,” his lip quivered as he sniffled.  

Chat seemed elated and Marinette couldn’t be more horrified.

She looked down at the boxes in her hands. “What have I done?”

“You punned!” Chat gleefully cheered despite the disgusted look Marinette gave him.

In the end, they didn’t buy anything but they seemed to have messed around with nearly every toy in the store to the point the owner was ready to kick them out.

“I can’t believe we almost got kicked out.” Marinette looked over her shoulder at the store and frowned.

“Guess they couldn’t handle us, Princess,” he sighed half-heartedly, not sounding very regretful.

Her eyes focused on she mocked him, “More like they couldn’t handle your awful pun.”

“My clawful puns? Did you hear yours?” he retorted, his grin getting wider by the second.

“I did,” she said as smile spread on her face as well. “They were just as pawful.”

They both burst out laughing as they turned the corner to a sun lit street. The wind made the chiffon of Marinette’s blouse billow –catching the light to where the fabric seemed to shimmer. Its cut was shaped in such a way that it made Marinette just like a princess. And Chat mentally noted for the fifth time that day that she looked really good in blue. Oddly enough, the color kept reminding him of scarf his father had given him. 

“What made you pick blue?”

She gave him a questioning hum.

“Your shirt. What made you choose to make it blue?”

To Marinette the answer was obvious. She picked blue because it was Adrien’s favorite color, but there was no way she was telling Chat that. “Because it matches my eyes.”

Chat smiled to himself when he heard that. He liked the color blue for similar reason. Blue reminded him of his mother but it was also the color of Ladybug’s eyes. But Ladybug’s eyes wouldn’t have matched the color. He was sure the lighter tone of Marinette’s eyes suited the blouse better “You’re right it does match your eyes. It looks especially lovely on you.”

“Uh…thanks, Chat,” she wasn’t sure what to make of his compliment. The fact that it wasn’t his usual ego inflated flirting let her a little off guard, but was this genuine praise?

Chat Noir gave her a warm, kind smile and she found herself borderline blushing. This wasn’t good. He certainly wasn’t like this when she was Ladybug. Who was this guy and what had he done with her partner?

“Oh look it’s my face,” Chat excitedly pointed at a street vendor down and suddenly he was back to being the annoying Chat she was used to. The wooden cart seemed to be covered in jewelry themed on Paris’s favorite superheroes.

The two of them took their time eyeing the contents of the cart, taking in all the wares the old lady had to offer. Marinette noticed Chat’s eyes kept drifting back to a Ladybug necklace. It was a simple design, resembling her yo-yo except it was made entirely of colored cubic zirconia.

“Do you want that one?” Marinette asked, ready to take it off the counter and pay for it.

“Huh?” He seemed to be stepping out of a daze. From the way color ran to his cheeks, she could tell the daydream was something she’d rather not hear about. “Oh! I-n-no. I don’t want it.”

“You sure?” She raised a brow.

He answered with a nod, but she could feel his eyes move back to it when he thought she wasn’t looking.

Marinette just shook her head, moving to the other side of a cart where she found the perfect necklace. It was a simple small golden bell attacked to a black ribbon which matched the black trim around neckline. She pulled it off the hook and took it to the old lady, ready to pay for it herself when Chat handed the old woman an obscene amount of cash.

“Chat! What are you doing?” she hissed once they began to walk away from the stand.

He shrugged, like it was of no consequence. “Blame my bad habits, but I can’t let you pay for this.”

Marinette muttered something about him being unbelievable as she walked a few feet away from him. She tied the necklace on herself and cursed when she saw her reflection in a window. It wasn’t that it looked bad. In fact, it looked amazing. However, the necklace nestled itself into the heart of the deep V cut of her neckline. And though the shirt had been designed to make that part of the outfit less noticeable, the addition of the necklace could easily draw someone’s eye.

“’It looks good on you. I’m glad I bought it.” Chat showed up beside her with a hand covering the bottom of his face, but Marinette could see the red in his ears. 

She felt a blush of her own creep along her cheeks. “You really didn’t have to….”

He smiled down at her, keeping his eyes trained on her face. “I told you I’d make this date special.”

 _It already was_ , she thought. The answer surprised her, but she knew what made her think that. Today was the most fun she’d had in a long time. It her made smile as she walked down secluded sidewalks with Chat at her side.

Chat Noir cleared his throat to catch her attention. “You know, I’ve wondered just how many bread puns you’re exposed to living in a bakery.”

Her lips automatically curled into a sneer. “The answer is too many.”

“Okay, then tell me your favorite one.”

“Hmmm,” she tapped a finger to her chin. “I think my favorite would have to be this one pick up line I heard. ‘I hope our paths croissant again.’” She finished with wink, watching Chat hunch over as he laughed.

It was the hardest she’d ever seen him laugh. His clutched his sides and gasped for air as his body shook with each exhale.

“It’s not that funny, Chat.”

He kept laughing and laughing, thankfully there was no one nearby or he would have definitely caught someone’s attention.

He wiped a tear from his eyes, “I could have totally used that one.”

“As if…,” she mumbled, barely loud enough for him to her. The fire, once in her words, now burned her face, tinting her face pastel pink.

“Hey Princess, can we go in here?” Chat asked as he stopped in front of a door, almost causing her to knock into him.

She blinked up at the sign. “This is actually where we were going to next.”

“Because Adrien plays piano?”

Marinette shook her head, flashing him a brilliant smile as she answered, “Because I play the harmonica.”

“You play the harmonica?” His green eyes twinkled with wonder and curiosity.

“My dad taught me when I was five,” she informed him she went up to the counter, handing the clerk a slip of paper. “I’m no pro but I play occasionally.”

“I’ve never met anyone who played it before. This calls for a demonstration!” Chat excitedly watched as the clerk began to dig for Marinette’s harmonica.

She turned her head away so he couldn’t see the light flush in her cheeks. “There’s no way I’ll play alone.”

“Then I’ll accompany you!” Chat blurted out, so eager to hear her he’d be willing to play with her. “I mean, I’m not too bad on the piano.”

“Why does that not surprise me? It’d be an honor to have you accompany me, maestro. But first let me check if my harmonica has been fully refurbished,” Marinette said as she began to blow into the rectangular metal bar.

While she prepared, Chat strode over to the baby grand, letting his hands hover over the covered keys.

“Sir, would you mind?” He called out to the shop keeper who was tuning a violin.

The old man smiled as he looked up from his work. “Not at all.”

Chat Noir nodded in thanks and lifted the lid, revealing a full set of eighty-eight keys. It was so beautiful he thought he might drool. As he willed Plagg to let him to remove his gloves, he took his seat on the stool. His fingers brushed they keys, absorbing him in the familiar feeling of the cold, smooth plains and ridges of the piano he only ever knew as Adrien.

Today was full of firsts for Chat Noir. His first date. His first time in a toy store. His first time playing piano. And even his first time hearing someone play a harmonica live.

Though nothing had gone as planned, everything seemed to be where it should.

“What are we playing, Princess?” He asked the moment he heard her stop her check.

“The Turkish March?”

Chat was unaware that people could play classics on a harmonica, but he guessed he’d have to hear and find out. “Excellent choice.”

At first the sounds didn’t seem to mesh together. Chat at some points began to slow down just so he could isolate Marinette’s sound and Marinette at some points would do the same. But after a few measures they seemed to find a sync, playing around one another and producing an interesting harmony. By the time they were finished playing, they’d nearly figured out how to complement each other.

As the echoes of their performance still reverberated in the small building, Marinette spoke up, “Do you think we could play one more song?”

Chat was more than happy to comply. “Absolutely! What would you want to play?”

“Canon in D.”

“That’s one of my favorites!” He readied himself, waiting for her.

She pressed the harmonica to her lips and signaled him to play. This time both of them had found a way to accommodate each other into the song, weaving each other through their own sound. The harmony seemed so different from their first song, like they’d truly managed to figure each other out.

Marinette felt something bubble in her chest as she heard how wonderfully their melodies melded. Chat realized he’d been thinking about how Marinette just let him be himself all day. Though he’d been nervous and tense at the start there was no expectations with her. No akumas that came raining down. No city to save. Just a fun day spent with a fun girl who he wanted to know ever more.

As they got to the last string of notes, they found that they were looking at one another. An understanding seemed to pass between the two of them as their eyes met. A mutual love of music, perhaps something more, but the flash of a camera tore their concentration. They turned their heads to the shop clerk who smiled down at them kindly.

“That is the first time in a long time I’m hearing something so beautiful.”

“Thank you, sir, but I’m afraid I can’t let you post up that photograph. I promise I’ll come back later to visit you shop if you want, but please don’t let Marinette get involved.” Chat pleaded.

The old man continued to smile at them and handed Chat the photo. “I would never wish to inconvenience anyone. I do hope you’ll come again.”

“Would it be possible to get just one more, monsieur?” Marinette asked before he could put his camera away.

“But of course, dear.”

She slunk her arm around Chat’s torso. He didn’t even jolt as he naturally moved his arm to rest on her shoulders as they smiled for the camera.

Marinette gave her signature peace sign and Chat stood tall with his free hand on his hip. The stark contrast with the earlier photo was almost laughable.  This one made them look like good friends and the other… perhaps something more.

The two of them said their goodbyes and thank yous to the clerk before heading out.

“That was a lot of fun!” Chat said with a grin, practically beaming with joy.

Marinette wanted to say _, we should do that again someday_ , but knew that was probably a once in a lifetime kind of thing. “Yeah, it was.” She looked up at him about to say something else when a rumble of thunder stopped her train of through. “Please tell me, it’s not going to rain.”

Literally five seconds after she said that it started to pour.

“Let’s go!” Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her to the first place that they could find which sold umbrellas. They’d been hoping to find two but the store only had one left.

“I guess we can share,” Marinette said as she took the umbrella off the stand.

Chat snatched it away from her, moving too fast for her civilian form to catch up. He bought the umbrella before she even had time to open her wallet.

Marinette stood at the front of the store with her arms crossed. “You have to stop doing that.”

“Got a purroblem with me, Purrincess?” Chat teased as he opened up the umbrella, motioning for them to step out into the rain.

Marinette just glared at him as she went under the umbrella that was made for only one person.

The two of them were huddled into each other as they walked. Marinette fought the blush spreading across her face from the contact. For first time she really got to know what the leather of his suit felt like. She was so distracted by that face she remained unaware of what Chat was doing until it was too late.

Water splashed all over her front as he jumped into a puddle.

“Chat!” she screamed at the boy.  “You’re getting me wet!”

“That’s what she said!” Chat laughed throwing he head back, no longer holding the umbrella properly.

“You’re impossible!” She screeched, reaching for him. She playfully shoved him out of the umbrella, smiling all the while.

The two of them messed around in the rain all the way to Marinette’s house. So much so -that by the time they got to her doorstep, both of them were soaked but neither seemed to care.

Chat folded the umbrella as they stood in front of her door. “Looks like the umbrella was pretty useless.”

“Says the guy in the water proof suit. I look like a drenched cat.” Marinette complained at her reflection.

“A very cute drenched cat,” he laughed.

“You shameless kitten,” she chided, unable to hide her shiver.

“You’d better head inside,” he gestured to the door, not really wanting her to go but not wanting her to freeze to death either.

Marinette nodded in agreement, but she didn’t reach for the door handle. Instead, she lifted a hand to cup his face and suddenly leaned down, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. Chat held his breath as he felt the sensation of her cool, soft lips against his skin. She pulled back looking at him with droplet of rain clinging to her eyelashes and said “Thank you, Chat Noir.”

She went inside the house as swiftly as she kissed him, leaving him in the rain with a closed umbrella.

 

* * *

 

Marinette had a cold the next day.

Honestly, she’d been expecting it since they’d been playing in the rain like two écoliers. She wondered if Chat had a cold too, but he was safe in his waterproof suit. It almost made her wish he caught a cold too so he could suffer with her. But at the same time she wished he was okay.

He’d honestly given her one of the best days ever, even though not much happened. Spending time with Chat as Marinette was way more fun when he wasn’t trying to flirt or show off every other second. Part of him might have been, dare she think it, kinda hot.

 _You like Adrien Agreste, not Chat Noir._ She reminded herself as she stared at the Chat Noir poster on the school’s bulletin board.

Marinette felt like she would implode from all the confusion. _Why are you doing this to me, you stupid cat?!_

“Girl, I am so mad!” Alya said through grit teeth appearing at her side.

The blue haired girl didn’t even get a chance to ask what happened when a phone was shoved in front of her face.

“Look at this!”

**_CHAT NOIR GOES ON A DATE WITH A GIRL? Despite witnesses saying they saw someone walk the streets with the superhero. No one has any evidence of the date._ **

“No one could get a good photo,” Alya used her hands to explain her dismay. “Can you believe that? With DSLR cameras you’d think someone would have managed to capture them.”

“There, there, Alya,” Marinette embraced her friend even though she was silently thanking Chat Noir for that silly oath. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien’s voice called from a few feet away. Alya left her side so quickly it was like she hadn’t been there in the first place.

“H-hey Adrien,” Marinette waved at him as she approached her locker.

“I just wanted to say that I’m so sorry for not being able to make it yesterday,” he sounded so upset that Marinette wanted to make sure he knew

“It’s okay, Adrien. I-,” she paused, thinking carefully about what she wanted to say next. “I actually wanted to thank you. Spending a whole day with Chat Noir might make me the luckiest girl in all Paris.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said, trying to smile but his face contorted as he leaned into his elbow and sneezed. “Achoo!”

Marinette’s eyes went wide with concern, “You have a cold too?”

He wiggled his nose as he nodded. “I was out in the rain a little too long yesterday.” He was smiling to himself, like it was some sort of private joke. "Anyways, I'll see you in class."

"O-okay! See ya!" Marinette let out a breath of relief as he stepped away. _Why was she so nervous?_

Adrien waited until he was out of Marinette's sight to pull out the photo of them playing music together.  It was one of the two in existence. Those photographs, the necklace, and the umbrella were all that remained of their date. Maybe one day he could take her on a date as Adrien?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to finish this for MariChat May but oh well I'll still tag it even though it's June now T_T I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
